The overall aims of this Prostate Cancer Advocate Core are to a) engage researchers and advocates in dialogue that will contribute patient insights to the research programs of the SPORE and b) to provide information about prostate cancer and prostate cancer research to patients and the community. This is a newly established core. Specifically, this will involve advocates in discussion with researchers about the benefits and relevance of their research to patients and on the contribution that will result from a successful completion of their work. The advocates will participate in clinical trial protocol development and consent form reviews for SPORE projects to provide the viewpoint of the patient and enhance the comprehensibility and acceptability of the documents. The advocates will assist in accrual for clinical trials. They will also participate in research proposal reviews to provide a patient/consumer point-of-view. The community-based aim will focus on persons who have been diagnosed with prostate cancer, their supporting family members, at-risk familial extensions of the patient, and members-at-large of the community. There is both a lack of knowledge and misinformation about prostate cancer among these persons. The work of the advocates will include going into the community to provide information about prostate cancer and its detection and treatment, while providing information about SPORE research and clinical trials, and providing patients and their families with a broad program of education through the established support group. This work is intended to encourage early screening testing, demonstrate access to information resources, and increase awareness of treatment options and clinical trials. This kind of information can contribute directly to earlier diagnosis and treatment and to a higher rate of successful outcomes and patient satisfaction. Mayo Prostate SPORE advocates are now significantly involved with prostate advocates from other Prostate SPOREs and with advocates from other Mayo SPOREs. The prostate advocates also participate with other organizations related to the Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center. The interests of present and especially those of future prostate cancer patients will be enhanced by the addition of this core to the Mayo Prostate SPORE.